


"Betraying you was her deepest regret"

by hotchocolateandablanket



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, What happened after Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolateandablanket/pseuds/hotchocolateandablanket
Summary: (Very) short one-shot of what happened after Lexa left Clarke at Mount Weather (Lexa's POV).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 18





	"Betraying you was her deepest regret"

Lexa couldn’t sleep that night. She needed to take some fresh air. She stepped outside and looked down on Polis, until her head naturally turned to face the sky. It was all so quiet. Her people were asleep. The birds weren’t singing. The only sound she could hear was the wind, paving its way through the trees. War was over, at least for her army. And all she could think about was Clarke. She was blaming herself for leaving her behind, because that isn’t what she wanted. She never meant to hurt her, not that she had a choice. Lexa learnt it the hard way but that is what it means to be commander : making the best decisions for your people, despite hurting the ones you care about… despite hurting yourself. It wasn’t until she saw the hurt in Clarke’s eyes that Lexa realised how much she meant to her. She hadn’t felt this way in a while. Truth is, she hadn’t felt this way since Costia. She had sworn to herself that she would never fall in love again, that she would never put her heart through the pain and heartbreak she felt when Azgeda took Costia’s life. But there are things you just can’t control. Like meeting a beautiful woman who fell from the sky and torned your entire life apart.


End file.
